Canada
Basics Canada has four national mobile providers: * Rogers * Telus * Bell * Wind This is added by their MVNOs like Fido, Koodo, 7-Eleven Speak Out / Petro-Canada 'or '''Virgin mobile '''and regional providers like SaskTel and MTS Mobility. 'Frequencies and coverage In Canada (like in the US) CDMA- and GSM-based networks coexist (see Basics chapter USA) in 2G, but from 3G on all networks operate on the GSM-based UMTS system only. This gives them a far better compatibility with devices from overseas. CDMA is not compatible with GSM phones and on CDMA devices, you can't change the SIM card, but some CDMA-operators sell "world phones" with a GSM SIM card slot too (see US section for further details). On 2G (GPRS/EDGE) Rogers is the only GSM-provider in the country on 850 and 1900 MHz with good coverage. On 3G (UMTS, HSPA+) Rogers competes with Telus and Bell all on 850 and 1900 MHz, all three with good coverage in populated areas. The coverage of Telus and Bell is identical (3G: 98%) and similar to Rogers (3G: 92%, but fallback to 2G) as Telus and Bell have a multiple operator agreement to provide a common network. Wind has a more limited coverage in some cities only on 3G at the rare 1700 MHz (AWS) frequency incompatible with devices from Asia/Europe. MTS is limited to Manitoba and SaskTel to Saskatschewan. In Canada UMTS-based HSPA+ and DC-HSPA+ are often called "4G". Real 4G on LTE began some years ago on the Big Three networks on 700 and 1700 MHz. Rogers and Bell support additionally the 2600 Mhz frequency, which is far more compatible with devices from overseas. In 2015 Rodgers covers 77% and Bell/Telus 82% of population by 4G/LTE. GSM-frequencies used in Canada Bell and Telus have a multiple operator core network agreement to provide a common network to the customer (different from a roaming arrangement, where the networks stay separate). Bell builds most of its towers in Eastern Canada, while most of Telus' towers are in Western Canada. 'Market situation' In Canada all providers are geared rather to postpaid customers with contracts than to prepaid clients. Sadly, this is true to all networks and MVNOs which don’t really compete for prepaid resulting in only few choices. That’s why in Canada the highest prices for prepaid voice, text and data on the American continent prevail. Like in all of North America in Canada prices are always given as net prices without taxes. 5-15% local sales taxes apply additionally depending on province. From 2013 all mobile users pay a $ 0.75 emergency fee per month on top of every plan. This is deducted on the 1st day of use. 'Rogers (Fido)' Rogers and its MVNOs Fido and Chatr give probably the best compatibility for devices from overseas. It’s the market leader in Canada and the only national provider who offers GSM-based 2G on 850 and 1900 Mhz up to EDGE. Its 3G is on the same frequencies on par with Telus and Bell. But unlike its competitors, Rogers can offer a fallback to 2G. 4G LTE is on 700, 1700 and 2600 Mhz. As of mid 2014, Rogers provides 4G/LTE data speeds on prepaid. For details see Rogers coverage map. It doesn't offer 3G and 4G in the province of Saskatchewan. Rogers Coverage Map 'Availability and start-up' Rogers and Fido SIMs can be purchased online to be sent to a Canadian postal address, in their own shops and at many independent mobile retailers. Rogers Store Locator: here. Fido store locator: here Corporate stores (and kiosks) for both Rogers and Fido do not charge for SIM cards when purchased in conjunction with any prepaid plan. Any other wireless shop will charge $10.00 for a SIM card. 'Rogers' The mother company has mandatory prepaid plans without data on which data addons can be booked. The cheapest monthly plan is the “Talk anytime” for $0.75 per month and a minimum topup of $10. You can add the following monthly packs: The add-ons can be booked online on your Rogers account or by calling 611 from your Rogers phone. The default data rate outside of packages is a choice you get before accessing data: $1 for 10 MB in 24 hours or $5 for 60 MB in 7 days. 'Fido' The rates are very similar to Rogers. Their cheapest monthly prepaid plan is free and called “40c Anytime”. Three different monthly packs can be purchased: * 100 MB for $ 10, overuse: $ 0.15/MB * 500 MB for $ 20 , overuse: $ 0.05/MB * 1 GB for $ 30 , overuse: $ 0.05/MB Default rate without packs is like Rogers $1 for 10 MB in 24 hours or $5 for 60 MB in 7 days 'Recharges' Rogers and Fido moved to a new credit card processing system in 2011. As a result, you can no longer top up your account with a foreign credit card. If you go to a Rogers or Fido store in Canada, you must use cash as the store credit card readers will not accept foreign credit cards as well. This only applies to corporate stores, however, so look for third-party dealers if you wish to use your credit card from home. Top up vouchers of $10, $20, $30, $40 and $100 are available. The vouchers $10-40 give a validity of 30 days, the $100 of 1 year. So you can't keep your SIM alive topping up from abroad. The only workaround solution to save the SIM is a Canadian prepaid VISA like the 3V-Voucher card available in stores to be combined with the SIM. 'Internet settings' * Tethering: a profile for the iPhone is only supplied with data packs of 1 GB or more. * APN for Rogers: internet.com; Username: wapuser1; Password: wap * APN for Fido: internet.fido.ca; Username and Password: fido 'Telus (Koodo)' Telus and its MVNO Koodo have a GSM 3G and 4G only network which is even better than Rogers, but without fallback to 2G. Their 3G is identical with Bell as they share the same wireless footprint. A device capable of 850 and 1900 MHz in 3G or 700 and 1700 MHz in 4G is essential. For coverage map click on coverage. 4G is given out for prepaid. Note that even if your GSM phone also supports CDMA, Telus will not authorize it on their CDMA network. In mid-2015 Telus will begin to decommission the old CDMA network. 'Start-up and availability' Telus SIM cards are available in micro, mini and nano format online or at Telus stores (store locator) or Kodoo stores (store locator) for $10 without credit. Koodo SIM card is for $20, refunded on activation. Activate in the store at the self service internet terminals as you need an online connection for it. 'Telus' With Telus you don't have to choose a prepaid plan. The following monthly packs are on offer: Overuse is charged with $0.15 per MB. 'Koodo' With Koodo you must book a monthly base plan for at least $15 to be added by these data "boosters": *100 MB for $ 10 * 500 MB for $ 20 * 1 GB for $ 30 'Recharges' Telus and Koodo offer top-up through any international credit card (unlike Rogers). They also sell top-up cards through various retail outlets like supermarkets, gas stations or pharmacies. $10 gives 30 days of validity, $25 and $50 each 60 days and $100 one year. After that, the SIM is useless anymore and the remaining credit will be lost. 'Internet settings' *APN for Telus with smartphones: sp.telus.com * APN for Telus with modems and routers: isp.telus.com * APN for Koodo: sp.koodo.com * Proxy for Telus and Koodo: 74.49.0.18 'Bell' Bell is like Telus (see above). For 3G you need a 850 and 1900 MHz device. The coverage is identical with Telus. On 4G, Bell is on 700, 1700 and additionally on 2600 MHz (see Basics). 4G/LTE is given out for prepaid. Bell Coverage Map 'Availability and start-up' Bell is the only operator in Canada who gives out prepaid SIM cards focussed on data to be used in tablets mainly. But they can be used in smartphones and modems as well. Prepaid SIM cards for data are sold in Bell shops (store locator) for $5 without credit. No ID necessary, they only ask for your name. They activate the SIM in store and give you your number that is assigned to that SIM. 'Data packs' These plans you activate online in store or later after having recharged. They are the only plans which don't have to be locked to a (Canadian) credit card. You can use Bells refill vouchers instead. The plans renew automatically after 30 days if there is credit. To stop, you must call customer service or cancel it online: * daily pass: $ 2 in 24 hours, overuse: you will be asked to buy a new plan or cut off * 100 MB: $ 10, overuse: $0.15/MB * 500 MB: $ 25, overuse: $0.05/MB * 1 GB: $ 30, overuse: $0.05/MB * 2 GB: $ 50, overuse: $0.05/MB Unlimited Bell WIFI is included. 'Recharges' You can recharge your SIM with a (mostly Canadian) credit card. Otherwise, you can buy refill cards in many stores like supermarkets, gas stations and pharmacies. $15 give 30 days validity, $25 and $50 give 60 days and $100 a year. After that, your account will be closed, the SIM deactivated and the credit is lost. 'Internet settings' *for an extra $10 per month you can get a tethering profile to build a mobile hotspot *APN: pda.bell.ca *Proxy: web.wireless.bell.ca WIND ''' WIND in Canada has a rather limited coverage. It is on 3G-only on the 1700 MHz (AWS) frequency reaching 44% of population. So it's very likely that a device from Europe/Asia won't work (the main exceptions are the newest iPhones and iPads, as well as the Nexus 6), but a phone or modem from T-Mobile USA will do. On this coverage map the Wind network is in red-only where speeds up to DC-HSPA+ are reached. Don't be misled by the orange of the roaming network where data costs extra. They have roaming agreements with all three major networks. Do note that speed and reliability can be issues on Wind. Do not be surprised to see speeds under 1Mbps during peak hours. However, if volume of data is more important, then Wind is still the most affordable option in Canada. '''Availability The SIM card is available for $25 in their stores (store locator) where you can buy refills as well. For those who have Wind coverage, it offers the lowest prices in the country. You have to disable roaming as within the roaming networks (Wind shows an "away coverage") data is charged with $0.05 per MB extra. Voice & data SIM These monthly smartphone plans are available and are valid on WIND's own coverage: * $ 35: 2 GB data, unlimited domestic voice and text * $ 40: 3 GB data, unlimited domestic voice and interntl. text * $ 45: 5 GB data, unlimited CAN and US voice and interntl. text * $ 50: 10 GB data in CAN and US, unlimited CAN and US voice and interntl. text Data is throttled, when the included quota has been reached. US data on T-Mobile US and AT&T where T-Mobile is not available. 'Data-only SIM ' The following monthly plans are offered for data-only SIMs with texts but no voice and are valid for WIND's own coverage only: *1 GB: $ 15 *3 GB: $ 25 *"unlimited" (FUP: 10 GB): $ 35 Data is throttled, when the included quota has been reached. 'Internet settings' *APN for smartphones: internet.windmobile.ca *APN for modems and routers: broadband.windmobile.ca 7-Eleven Speak out '''and '''Petro Canada Mobility These MVNOs operate on the good Rogers network in 2G and 3G (see Basics and Rogers for details). 'Availability' 7-Eleven SIM cards are available in 7-Eleven stores and online. The stores can be found only in the provinces of Alberta, British Columbia, Manitoba, Ontario and Saskatchewan (store locator), not in Quebec for instance, though the SIMs operate nationwide. They are sold for $10 and available in standard and micro SIM sizes. The Petro Canada SIM is available in all participating gas stations of the biggest chain in the country (store locator) nationwide for $5 start up price. 'Recharges' The big advantage of this 7/11 card is that a recharge of only $25 keeps it alive for one year. Recharge coupons can be bought at 7-Eleven stores and at www.speakout7eleven.ca. The top-up can be applied online or on the phone. Recharges on Petro Canada are valid $15 for 30 days, $25, $30 and $40 for 120 days, $50 for 180 days and $100 for a year. Refill cards at the gas stations. 'Data packages' They have only one data pack to be added to the pay-as-you-go rate: 100 MB per month for $10. To add the 100 MB data add-on, you must have an airtime balance greater than $12, and your account must not expire within the next 30 days. Data usage over 100 MB within 30 days from activation date will be charged at $0.10 per MB. Packs renew every month. To start or stop log online to your account or call customer service at 611. 'Value Plans' Alternatively, they sell monthly value plans including domestic calls and unlimited texts to Canada and the US: * 100 domestic minutes for $ 20 * 200 domestic minutes for $ 25 * 300 domestic minutes for $ 30 These value plans can be added by the following monthly data packs each: * 100 MB: $ 10 * 500 MB: $ 15 (on the $20 plan only on 7/11 SIM) * 1 GB: $ 25 (all plans only on 7/11 SIM) Plans and data add-ons can be managed (booked and cancelled) on your online account. 'Internet settings' APN: roger-core-appl1.apn 'Virgin Mobile' Virgin Mobile in Canada is owned by Bell. So it works as a MVNO on Bell's network on 3G. 4G/LTE is given out for prepaid too (see Basics and Bell for details). 'Availiability' The SIM card is sold for $4.99 in their stores (store locator) (prepaid description) in micro, nano and mini size. There you have to choose a plan. The only prepaid plan without a base rate is the by-the-minute plan. Default rate for data is $1 for 10 MB in 24 hours. Top-up cards are available in the Virgin stores and lots of pharmacies and supermarket. $15 give 30 days of validity, $25 and $50 give 60 days and $100 one year. After that account and SIM will be discontinued and credit lost. 'Data feature packs' These monthly data add-ons are available: 'Internet settings' *APN: inet.bell.ca *Proxy: web.wireless.bell.ca Phonebox ''' PhoneBox is a mobile wireless Canadian company which is providing phone plans on either Telus or Rogers network in Canada. It was created in 2011 in Vancouver, it added offices in Toronto, Calgary and Montreal. '''Start-up and availability With Phonebox you can obtain a SIM card (nano, micro or regular) and Bring Your Own Device, Rent a device or buy a new device in one of their store (store locator) for $10. You just have to bring your valid ID and a credit card. The problem is, they only have 4 stores in this huge country. Plans with data Phonebox offers monthly, daily and weekly plans without any engagement: * $ 39: 500 MB data, 400 mins of domestic calls, unlimited domestic text * $ 49: 1 GB data, 1000 mins of domestic calls, unlimited domestic text * $ 59: 2 GB data, unlimited domestic calls and text * $ 79: 6 GB data, unlimited domestic calls and text * daily plan: 24 hrs - 100 MB, unlimited domestic calls and text * weekly plan: 7 days - 700 MB, unlimited domestic calls and text Overuse of data is charged at $0.25 per MB. More info * Website: http://gophonebox.com/ 'Similicious' Similicious specializes in prepaid data plans for short-term stays and people traveling within Canada. As a value-added service, Similicious will deliver the SIM card to the traveler's hotel or preferred location. To qualify, the mobile device must be compatible to 3G in 850 and 1900 MHz and unlocked. Similicious offers free SIM cards to users and charges are based strictly on the usage package that is selected. 'Data feature packs' All plans are for one month and without commitment either data-only or data with text and voice: *250 MB: $ 35 *500 MB: $ 45 *1 GB: $ 50 *100 MB, 35 mins domestic calls, unlimited domestic text: $ 45 *250 MB, 35 mins domestic calls, unlimited interntl. text, $10 credit: $ 60 *500 MB, 35 mins domestic calls, unlimited interntl. text, $20 credit: $ 70 Overuse: $0.15 per MB for the small plans, $0.05 per MB for the medium and large plans 'More info' * Website: www.similicious.com Category:Country Category:Virgin Mobile